


Prankster God

by Blackmoore



Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Help, Loki (Marvel) Does What He Wants, Loki (Marvel) Has Issues, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, No Slash, No Smut, Not Beta Read, Not Canon Compliant, Not Really Character Death, Sorry Not Sorry, What Have I Done, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 10:55:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 383
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29948931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackmoore/pseuds/Blackmoore
Summary: What if what a person dreams becomes a pocket dimension the person that dreamed it up can only visit instead it's a prank by Loki on Stephen strange
Series: Writing Prompts [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1761841





	Prankster God

**Author's Note:**

> sorry that this fanfic is so short.

Stephen strange has a book in midair as he reads the book and sips his warm tea with milk and his body relaxes as he reads the book and sips his tea with a smile

He placed the tea on his desk and is sleepy as he falls asleep and dreams of something nice

* * *

Loki grins sinisterly as he watched the "sorcerer supreme" fall asleep from something he put in the tea he started to manipulate the dream with the grin on his face still 

he created some jotunn Giants with clubs and Loki just sat back and watched Stephen not being able to use his magicka and smiles as the man ran

* * *

Stephen looks at the Giants he tried to use magic but it didn't work as he ran very fast away from the Jotunn Giants but once he hides he has time to thinks up what to do 

He spoke "this is a dream." repeating those four words like a mantra as his heart calms down slowly as one of the giants found him

Stephen kept as quiet as he could with adrenaline coursing through his system

* * *

The dream giant smashed the wall down and beats him to death with the club Stephen dies in the dream but wakes up gasping for breath the book is on the floor his iris's are blown wide from the fear he felt in that dream, he think's of the Giants and spoke a name with a forced calm "Loki." 

the name of the Prankster God was muttered angrily he looks for a book in his library about how to hurt a Prankster God

* * *

Loki snickered loudly amused by this "sorcerer supreme" afarid of a monster in the norse mythology with a friend as he heard his name from the man's mouth and see's the quiet rage in this magical humans eyes 

Loki gulps and disappears to somewhere else behind his brother and stayed there hiding from the magical human

Thor looks at Loki "What's wrong, brother?" Loki spoke "strange is scary, Thor please protect me." 

the thunder God nods "of course, little brother." Loki looks annoyed at being called little brother its not like he's scared or anything

He lied, he is very scared of that magical human though as strange is very scary


End file.
